1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a construction machine (construction vehicle) that includes two working machines, namely, an excavating machine that performs excavating works, such as an excavator, and a loading machine that performs loading works, such as a bucket loader, both of which are mounted on a vehicle body configured to run with travel devices including crawlers or wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a construction vehicle equipped with, for example, a bucket loader as a loading machine to perform loading works mounted on a vehicle body configured to run with crawlers or wheels, and additionally equipped with an excavator mounted on the vehicle body as a working machine to perform excavating works.
The conventional construction vehicle equipped with the two working machines includes a cabin on the upper side of the vehicle body configured to run with the crawlers or the wheels, and an excavator that performs excavating works mounted on the front end of the vehicle body in front of the cabin, and configured to swivel and to rotate rightward and leftward, and additionally a working machine for loading, such as a bucket loader, is installed on the rear end of the vehicle body for an excavation operator to perform loading and carrying works as an option during an excavating work. The conventional construction vehicle is not an all-round traverse type. Conventionally, among construction vehicles configured such that a turn frame is mounted on the upper side of the vehicle body of the construction vehicle in a 360-degree rotatable manner via a turn bearing that turns around a vertical axis, and a cabin and a working machine are mounted on the turn frame, and the working machine is configured to work by shifting a working position around the vehicle body by turning the turn frame, there has been known no construction vehicle of an all-round traverse type that includes two working machines of an excavating machine and a loading machine.
The reason for this is because the loading machine is built and supported on the vehicle body of the construction vehicle in a working-position fixed manner, because a loading work performed by the loading machine, such as a bucket loader, can be performed by moving a bucket of the working machine forward and backward, hoisting and lowering it upward and downward, and making a dumping-turn of it.
Furthermore, if the loading machine is mounted on the rear side of the vehicle body of the construction vehicle of the all-round traverse type in a working-position fixed manner; when turning the turn frame equipped with the excavating machine, interference with the loading machine mounted on the rear side of the vehicle body occurs, and turning operation of the turn frame cannot be performed. Even if the turn frame can be turned; when the turn frame is turned 180 degrees, and the working position of the excavating machine is located in a rearward position of the construction machine, the excavating machine overlaps with the loading machine provided on the rear side of the vehicle body of the construction vehicle, so that the excavating machine cannot work.
The above problem arising when a vehicle body of a construction vehicle of an all-round traverse type includes two working machines, namely, an excavating machine and a loading machine, can be solved as a cabin is mounted on the upper side of a turn frame mounted in a 360-degree rotatable manner via a turn bearing on the upper side of the vehicle body, a driver seat and a controlling device are installed inside the cabin, the excavating machine is mounted on the front end of the turn frame in front of the cabin, and the loading machine is mounted on the rear end of the turn frame on the rear side of the cabin.
However, because a loading machine, particularly a bucket loader, which is the most universal equipment, is configured such that a bucket is supported on a turn end of a large boom that rises and falls and turns so as to make a bumping-turn of the bucket as required; if the loading machine is installed at the rear end of the turn frame on which the excavating machine is supported at the front end, operation of turning the turn frame when performing an excavating work by the excavating machine supported at the front end of the turn frame is largely influenced by the loading machine provided at the rear end of the turn frame, such as a bucket loader, which includes a long and large boom configured to rise and fall and turn and projects backward largely, consequently, a smooth turn operation cannot be obtained. Moreover, another problem arises such that the construction vehicle cannot be used in a narrow space and a location of use is limited, because the construction vehicle requires a large working space around the vehicle body due to the bucket loader that is configured to project backward largely from the turn frame when turning the turn frame.
An object of the present invention is to provide a construction vehicle of an all-round traverse type that when working by using one working machine of an excavating machine and a loading machine mounted on a front side and a rear side of a cabin, the working machine in use can perform operation without influence from the other working machine in an unused state, as the excavating machine and the loading machine are configured to be folded and retracted under an unused state into an attitude of substantially fitting along respective outer surfaces of the front side and the rear side of the cabin, to construct a construction vehicle of an all-round traverse type that an excavating machine and a loading machine are mounted on a front side and a rear side of a cabin mounted on a turn frame, by mounting onto the upper side of the turn frame the cabin inside which a driver seat, a control device, and the like are accommodated and placed, mounting the excavating machine on one end of the front end of the turn frame on the front side of the cabin and the rear end of the turn frame on the rear side of the cabin, and mounting the loading machine on the other end of the turn frame, on the construction vehicle of an all-round traverse type that includes the turn frame being mounted on a vehicle body in a 360-degree rotatable manner with respect to a vertical rotational axis via a turn bearing, the cabin and the working machines being mounted on the turn frame, and a driver seat, a control device, and the like being installed in the cabin,